A digitally controlled DC-DC converter may include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to convert a difference between a reference DC level and an output DC level to a digital value. The difference may be windowed and amplified prior to digital conversion. The digital value may be provided to a digital controller or compensator, such as a proportional, integral, derivative (PID) controller, to control the DC-DC converter to reduce the difference.
Digital converters for digitally controlled DC-DC converter include flash-type ADCs, delay-locked loops, and voltage controlled oscillators.
Where multiple DC levels are generated, multiple corresponding amplification and digital conversion circuits may be implemented, but at a cost of additional space and power consumption.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.